


Motor vehicle theft

by thiefofbluefire



Series: Query: is it illegal to save the world by creating a paradox? [4]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Deutsch | German, Escape, Imprisonment, Internal Monologue, Isolation, Language, Non-Linear Narrative, Time Travel, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefofbluefire/pseuds/thiefofbluefire
Summary: It's always an interesting experience when you don't recognize your own voice when it's played back on recording.Starring half remembered sophomore year German and Google translate.





	Motor vehicle theft

Too much is off.  
Comms don't work. At least not the ones in my inner ears. They took my helmet, so I can't check the long range comms. 

This is a mess.

The location changed. They do that, but never drastically like this.

Unless a teleporter was involved, Zero.

Probably. Didn't detect it go off, though.  
Got thrown through a wall at night, landed in a street in a completely different city during the day. Missing some time. Don't like that.

X was the one that threw you.

Shut up. Wasn't my teleporter.

Wasn't his, either. Would have seen him use it. Though, could he actually? You know, when he's gone-

He's not.

You saw what he did.

The building was evacuated. He didn't hurt anyone.

Except for you and the kid.

Axl is fine. So am I.

Is X fine?

Shut up.

Wouldn't it be nice if he wasn't?

I said shut up!

Your mission would be over.

It would be nice if you shut your fucking mouth, don't you think?

It would be nicer if you weren't trapped in this armored truck. That way you could make sure whether he was alright or not.

Don't try to be nice, I see through you. Always.

Wait.

What?

Did you feel that?

... Truck's slowing down. Driver might've hit something.

Idiot. Now you can escape.

Where? I don't know where they're taking me, or what this place is. That's another thing that's off!

The architecture?

I don't recognize any of the local landmarks. I've been to almost every city, in every corner of the world. Where the fuck is here?

Wait.

What's going on in the driver's seat?

Sounds like a party.

Sounds like assault.

The driver just screamed. Great

Not great, I think I'm being kidnapped.

Also great.

Shut up!

Whoa, moving again.

 

"Hallo!"

Hallo? Who's that?

"Sprechen sie Deutsch, Zero?"

Deutsch.

German?

"Ja? Wer bist du?"

Yes I speak German, who's asking?

"Ich bin ein freund, aber das ist nicht wichtic."

I'm a friend, but that's not important.

"Was ist wichtic?"

What is important then?

"Wo. Dussel."

Where. Silly.

Asshole.

"Wo bringst du mich hin?"

Then where are you taking me?

"Irgindwo sicher. Wo du nützlich sein kannst. Ein rot roboter wird manupuliert bis die Zusammensetzung. Die sand, ja."

Somewhere safe. Where you can be helpful. A red robot has been possessed by the compound. Yep. The Sand.

"Was?! Wann?!"

What?! When?!

"Unerheblich. Deine freunden wir zu der kommen zu kümmern, beide, ja."

Unimportant. Your friends will be joining you to take care of it. Both of them.

"Beide?"

Both of them?

"...Ja. X ist gut. Er wird waten fer dich, auch Axl, en die graues gebäude das innenstadt. Der ein der wirde sein zerstört. Du hast was du bedürfen da."

He hesitated. But he says X is fine.

I don't know that I believe that.

He'll be waiting for you in the grey building downtown that's set for demolition, along with Axl and anything else you might need.

I need my sword.

 

"Ist das wo bringst du mich?"

Is that where you're taking me?

"Ha! Nein. Das ist wo du gehst. Aber, nur danach setze dich ab."

No, that's where You're going. But only after I drop you off.

Why's he laughing about this?

"Der ist wo?"

Which is where?

 

"... Be ready, Quint."

Quint?

Five?

But he can speak English.

Why doesn't he?

He's driving over some bumpy road here.

Sharp turns too, where are we going?!

He's going kind of fast right now.

Really fast actually.

This isn't good. He's going to crash the truck into something!

Or he might be trying to jump something.

That's even worse!

"Noch da, Zero?"

"Yes, I'm still here, where could I have gone?! Where are you taking me?!"

"Auf Deutsch, Zero! Der lokale Wissenschaft kartoffel-kopfs bist hören für verfänglich daten. Sie tun es nicht denken du meingst gut, und sie verlangen deine dekonstruktion! Für wissenschaft!"

Speak German, Zero! The local science potato-heads are listening for any incriminating data. They don't think your intentions here are pure, and they're calling for your deconstruction! For science!

 

Not Another analysis table!

Except they're going to crack me open. Like an E-tank with a broken tab.

You don't know that.

What else could he mean by that?!

 

"Besiegen, aber nicht virtilgen, der roboter manupuliert Ich sagt das auf, und das oberhaubt kartoffel-kopf geben Sie in setzen die schutz. Dannach, Sie können zurück zu umstürzen die widerlich Sand!"

Defeat, but don't destroy, the possessed robot that I speak of, and the top potato-head will not only give you the benefit of the doubt, but he'll put you into protective custody so you can get back to work on destroying the infected Sand!

"Warum sollte Ich dir vertrauen?!"

Why should I trust you?!

"Du hast kein wahl!"

You don't have a choice!

"Floor it and bail on my mark, buddy!"

Bail?! Where in the fuck would warrant that?!

"Du gehst Süd-Ost des der fluss fur finden die graues gebäude das du bist suchen. Deine freunden wirden Treffen Sie da, falls du hast fragen, frag Sie! Dannach Ich dich drie fallen lassen, du bist auf dein solo!"

You're going to head south east of the river to find the grey building that you're looking for. Your partners will meet you there, if you have any questions, ask Them! After I drop you off, the three of you are on your own!

 

"You understand where you're going from here now, right?! Sagt das auf Deutsch! Und schneller dummkopf!"

 

"Die graues gebäude das innenstadt, dummkopf!"

The grey building downtown dumbass!

"Haha! Gut! Zehr gut!"

Good! Very good!

"Wo bist du gehen?!"

Where are you going?!

"Here, you might need this!"

What?

Ow fuck! Asshole just dropped it on my head!

It's a buster pistol?

Yeah sure, how is that going to help with my hands tied behind me?!

He said it in English. Must be nearing our stop.

"Ready Quint?!"

"Ask me again in a minute!"

The fuck? Who's that?

Quint. Obviously.

Obviously. But who's Quint?

Still going really fast.

I know. Quint sounds like a kid! Bastard brought a kid into this?!

Uh-!

That was a bump.

Bastard just made the truck jump something- freefall! Watch it!

Yikes!

"Bail!!! Bail Quint!!!"

Brace for it!

 

 

 

Ok, that landing was a lot softer than I thought it would be.

What's that noise?

Sounds like... Water?

Water. Water. He jumped the truck into the river he mentioned!

Well, how about that?

Do these cuffs still work if they get wet?

Want to find out?

The hole he was talking through is wide open. Have a look to see the water level. Angle's weird enough.

It's past the seat cushions. Truck's sinking fast... There's... Also no one there. I'm on my own now.

Shame, I was hoping to get him by the throat and make him tell me what's going on with X.

Weren't you listening? X is fine.

Because you believe that schmuck?

No, but he's given me a way out of here, so I'm going to give him the benefit of the doubt. Even if he is a dick.

What if he's lying about X?

He'd better not be. For his sake.


End file.
